Never Let Me Go
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: The power of Love can overcome anything. A/U Naley.


**Here's another Naley one shot. I simply enjoy writing them and hope you like this one. Leave a review and let me know of your thoughts on this.**

**Never Let Me Go**

Nathan Scott slowly opened his eyes to find his wife looking back at him with a jubilant smile on her sleepy yet beautiful face.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He asked her in a sleep laden voice and with a content smile on his face. He could see that it was still dark outside the window which meant it had to be around four or five in the early morning.

"I just woke up a while ago. Why are you up though? I didn't do anything to wake you." Haley James Scott raised her mountain shaped eyebrows questionably. He smirked sexily while rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"Hales, I can sense you from millions of miles away. I don't know why or how but I could just feel you watching me and guess what? You were." That brought a boisterous smile on her face and she jumped up to straddle his naked upper body. Leaning forward, she gave him a long and sensual kiss while he cupped her face with both his hands and greedily returned the favor. Breaking apart, Nathan shifted so that his back now rested against the headboard with Haley still sitting on his lap.

"I guess, that's called true love huh?" She asked, running her small fingers through his raven colored short hair. Nathan nodded with a smile that stretched from his ear to ear and pressed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"God, this feeling...It's... It's just so amazing baby. Did you ever picture us- right here, at this very moment as husband and wife?" He asked with a look of astonishment. A year ago, he would have never imagined his life turning out the way it did. He had nothing, literally nothing in his life and then this beautiful angel came along and changed his entire life for good.

Nathan Scott had lost every single member of his family in a tragic car accident over a year and a half ago. His parents-Dan and Deb Scott, his uncle-Keith Scott had died on the spot but him. He had miraculosly survived that awful and terrible catastrophe with injuries which included a broken leg and three of his lower ribs bruised. His handsome face had suffered a few scars and slight scratches. It took him six months to recover physically but emotionally, he was still a mess.

Haley James.

The 5'4 petite yet strong girl. She was his new neighbor at that time. He had-

"Nathan."

He was brought back to the present time by the sweet voice of his wife.

"Where did you go?" Haley asked looking into his deep blue eyes, at the same time running her fingers across his cheek and then moving down to his strong jawline. He placed a feather light kiss on her perfect little nose and ran his thumb slowly along her lower lip.

"I was just thinking back to the time when we first met. Remember that day?" Haley let out a short laugh.

"How can I ever forget our first meeting? You were a complete jerk to me."

"Hey, but I also apologized later." He defended himself and moved to tickle her as she kept shaking her head.

**Flashback**

Haley James got out of her truck with a tired sigh. She had been driving for the past six hours and now simply wanted to get all of the boxes inside her new house and then just lie down to take a much needed nap. Turning around, she saw a young guy around 25 years of age, who looked to be 6'2 tall, get out of the black Swift car and walk towards the house that was next to hers. Damn he was hot and insanely handsome. She found herself to be staring at his retreating form.

"Hey, excuse me." She called out loudly so that the guy could hear her voice. Hearing a female voice, Nathan turned around and noticed a young, petite, gorgeous, short haired brunette girl looking at him with a very sweet smile. She walked towards him to introduce herself.

"Hi...um... I'm your new neighbor Ha-"

"So what? Do you want me to get back into my car and drive around town with a mic in hand and shout out to everyone that you are my new neighbor." Haley's smile faltered as she listened to the guy speak to her with a smile that she concluded was a one filled with absolute sarcasm.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...sorry." Without waiting for another sarcastic reply, Haley turned around to get back to her earlier position and not wanting to embarass herself any further. 'This is just great! Perfect' She mused. 'First day in a new town and I already managed to embarass myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

Nathan looked up into the sky and pictured his parents and his favorite uncle looking down at him with a look of disapproval and disappointment. He tried to forget the events that had made him mad earlier in the day and took in a very deep breath to get back to his usual friendly and good behaviour.

"Hey, wait up...Miss?" He jogged to the girl and stopped her from walking any further.

"I'm really sorry for my rude behaviour back there. I'm having one of my bad days and it isn't fair that I take it upon my new and insanely beautiful neighbor." He apologized sincerely but also trying to work his charm on the pretty girl.

"No...it's ok.. It...it was my fault. I shouldn't have...you know." Haley stuttered nervously. This guy looked even more handsome closely. Nathan chuckled as her cheeks turned pink in embarassment.

"Okay. So, I'm Nathan Scott, your new neighbor." He introduced himself by moving his hand forward.

"Haley James." She shook his hand with a smile gracing her plump lips.

"Let me help you with those boxes." He walked besides the truck and moved to get the boxes out for the vehicle.

"Thanks Nathan. That's really very kind of you. I've been driving for the past God knows how many hours and I'm totally exhausted. I've got no energy left in me to do any more work and I'm really grateful for your help." Haley explained everything in one breath and watched as Nathan looked at her with a look of surprise.

"Wow. I've never heard someone speak so many words in one single breath. You, Haley James are very talented." He complimented and watched as she blushed again.

"I'm sorry. I have this really bad habit of babbling or rambling, whatever you call it. But seriously, thank you very much."

"It's my pleasure, Haley." Both of them smiled at each other and started with the task of moving the boxes inside the semi-furnished house while making small talks with each other. Haley told him that she had moved to Tree Hill because she had been offered the position of an English teacher at the Tree Hill High School. Both of them talked about each other's lives and Nathan went on to tell her about his parents and uncle and about how his life changed after that tragic event.

"I'm so sorry Nathan." Haley stated sympatethically, placing her hands on his biceps. He nodded and smiled in return.

"I was just lost and didn't know what to do or... For a while, I started drinking heavily, cursing my life, going through the different stages of depression. Sometimes I still do." He admitted quietly.

"Hey, you don't have to be worried about that anymore. Now that we're friends, I'm gonna help you get out of your depression phase and introduce you to a beautiful and wonderful world that's out there. I promise." Nathan smiled gratefully and hugged his new friend and neighbor who would turn out to be his girlfriend then fiance and then finally his wife in the following year.

**Present time**

"Nathan, stop!" Haley James Scott squeaked and giggled convulsively as her husband continued tickling her. Nathan laughed as his wife squirmed underneath his tall and strong figure and tried to get out of his hold but he was way too stronger than her. Finally after a few more minutes, he stopped with his playful assault and trapped her underneath him, staring deeply into her big, hypnotising brown eyes. Haley's laughter died down as she watched her sexy and handsome husband looking back at her with a look of awe.

"Hey baby, what is it?" She whispered softly while gently massaging the nape of his neck.

"I'm just really truly very happy. Thank you so much for moving here, Hales. Thank you for for calling out to me that day. Thank you for going out with me and then agreeing to be my wife. Thank you so much." Nathan choked through his silent tears and embraced her in a very tight hug, never wanting to let go of her.

"Hey, where is all this coming from?" She asked softy with her own eyes welling up with unshed tears, gently pushing him away a bit to be able to look into his tearful eyes. He shook his head and smiled at his beautiful angelic wife.

"I just wish so bad that my parents and uncle Keith had a chance to meet you. I just...God...I miss them so much, Hales." He revealed while moving off of her and getting back to his side of the bed, placing his head in his big hands. Haley instantly followed his lead and forced him to look at her.

"Look at me, baby. Please." She pleaded, tears running down her soft cheeks. Her husband may look all tough and strong from the outside but she knew that he was still struggling to wrap his head around the fact that his family was no longer with him. He looked up at her; his eyes red and swollen, fresh batch of tears making their way out of them.

"They are right here with you, baby. Everywhere around you, making sure that you're happy and safe and you have me." She reassured him with a wide smile. It grew even bigger when he nodded and smiled widely in return "You have me." Haley repeated in declaration and kissed him softly on the lips, cradling him against her chest. Nathan wrapped his hands around her lower back, listening to her heartbeat as she swayed them back and forth.

"Don't ever leave me. Never let me go." He pleaded vulnerably. She was his only family now and he didn't know what he would do if she ever, God forbid, decided to leave him one day.

"Never." Haley stated in determination. "I'll always be here, right here with you. This is where I belong. I belong with you and you Nathan Scott, belong with me and nobody else. I'm never letting go of you, even if you lose your mind and decide to leave me one day. I'm gonna kick you in the ass and make you realize that I'm the only one for you." Haley smiled in relief when her husband finally chuckled before laughing through his tears. Nathan shook his head.

"No chance in hell. I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. You're it for me Haley James." He kissed her long and slow and grew confused when she suddenly broke their kiss.

"Scott."

"Hmmm?"

"You called me Haley James. It's Haley James Scott and it always will be." Nathan grinned with a small nod and leaned in to kiss his wife. Haley kissed him back, one hand playing with his short hair while the other wrapped around his shoulder. Nathan turned them around slowly, never breaking the kiss and laid them down on the soft mattress, with him on top. He heard his wife moan breathily as he moved down to place wet kisses all over her neck and collarbone. He smiled before pressing a noisy kiss on her mouth and removed the black tank top off her body. Haley sighed with pleasure as he started placing kisses all over her breast, first the left and then the right. She moved her hands into his hair, pulling on the strands lights as he swirled his tongue round and round over her sensitive nipple. His one hand massaged the other breast while the other travelled down and disappeared inside her lace panties. Her lower body thrusted up as his fingers traced the seamline of her pussy and she opened her eyes to find her husband watching her in fascnination. Nathan smirked and moaned with his wife when his fingers parted her lower lips and came in contact with the hot and thick moisture, that had been collected there.

"God, baby, you're so damn wet already." He manged to get the words out in a husky whisper.

"That's what you do to me baby." She whispered back and moaned in intense pleasure when his lone long finger entered her.

"God, that feels so good. Faster baby...oh..." Nathan watched as his wife enjoyed his ministrations with eyes closed and her teeth biting her lower lip to stifle her moans. She looked so damn sexy at that moment. Her luscious lips parted slightly, cheeks tinted with pink color and her breathing getting faster with with every strole of his finger moving deeper inside her. He kissed her irresistable lips and tried to bring her closer to her first orgasm.

"You like that, baby? Do you like my fingers moving inside you at a frantic pace?

God, you look so damn fucking sexy baby. Come on Hales, come for me. I want to see you come for me." He encouraged and felt her walls closing in around his fingers. His frantic pace along with his words resulted in Haley arching her back and screaming out loud as she reached her first intense orgasm of that day. Nathan slowed down the movement of his fingers and removed them from her when he felt her body relax. Haley opened her eyes and watched her sexy husband licking his finger clean which had earlier been coated with her juices. He smirked in return.

"You taste absolutely delicious." She laughed while pulling him up, kissing him heatedly, their tongues playing with each other. Haley pushed him back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. She ran her hands all over his body while his, massaged her breasts in return. Breaking the kiss, she moved down and took off his boxers and then allowed him to take off her own underwear. Their eyes locked together as Haley held his hard and warm cock in his hands, pumping it a few times. She raised herself a bit and ran his cock back and forth along her pussy and moaned when it came in contact with her sensitive clit.

"Oh Fuck! Baby, I need you now. Take me inside you." Nathan pleaded, his eyes shut tightly. She placed him at her entrance and slowly moved down, watching the chasing expressions on her husband's handsome face.

"God, you feel so good baby. So fucking tight." He chocked out. Haley only nodded as she couldn't seem to get any words out. This felt so good. They started moving at a slow pace but it gradually increased as their passion took over. The dimly lit room was filled with their heavy breathing and panting along with Haley moaning and Nathan groaning out loud in blissful pleasure.

Nathan opened his eyes and pulled her down against him. Their naked chests were pressed together and he growled out loud, feeling her diamond hard nipples. Cupping her face, Nathan kissed her hungrily at the same time pumping in and our of her. Haley broke their heated kiss, full of passion and buried her face into his sweaty neck. She felt him hold her tightly and thrust his hips upwards to get deeper inside her.

"Fuck! I'm so damn close." Haley breathed out, holding onto him tightly.

"I know baby. I can feel it."

The couple cried out in ecstasy when their orgasms finally hit them. Haley felt her husband empty his seed inside her and smiled blissfully as he held her very tightly against him, almost crushing her. She didn't mind though. Infact, she loved it when he held her that way after their intense lovemaking. For some reason, it made her feel safe. She raised her head and smiled when he brushed her dishevelled hair away from her face.

"Hi" Nathan whispered with a satisfied smile and wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead.

"Hi back." She kissed him softly and fell onto her side with a tired but happy sigh. Nathan pulled his wife closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." Haley looked up at him with a smile and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too baby. Always."

"And forever." He added with a smirk.

"God, we are such a cheesy couple." She laughed and felt his chest vibrate with his own laughter.

"Yeah, but I like it." He muttered. "It's still early. Let's sleep for a few more hours and then we could do this all over again." He chuckled as she looked at him with a look of utter shock.

"What?" Nathan asked with a wide smile as Haley shook her head in disbelief.

"God, you're insatiable."

"What can I say Hales. I just love being inside you." He whispered huskily, moving down to kiss her.

"Stop." She giggled in return. "I need a few more hours to recover from our previous session." He pouted playfully and smiled as she kissed his jaw.

"Alright. I guess, I can wait for a few hours. You wore me out anyway." He relented with a quiet sigh.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Love you" Nathan stated, cuddling her shorter form against his tall frame.

"Love you too."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
